OS – Par-delà les frontières des Hommes
by Sazawen
Summary: "Qui donc pouvait trouver à cela quelque chose d'ignoble ? L'amour en lui-même était-il ignoble ? Ou alors peut-être était-ce parce que lui-même était un homme et que celui qu'il aimait était un homme ? Dans tous les cas, il graverait son prénom dans son âme." Yaoi!


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Mon premier OS *lance des pâquerettes*. J'avais envie d'écrire sur le couple MuraHimu depuis un bout de temps je dois dire ! Cet OS a changé à de nombreuses reprises dans ma tête et au final je me suis juste posée devant mon ordi et j'ai laissé les mots s'écrire d'eux-même.**

 **Pour en revenir au couple MuraHimu c'est un couple que je trouve assez dur à décrire et expliquer, mais il est tellement mignon et y a tellement peu de fanfics sur eux je trouve ! J'avais vraiment envie de me donner à ce petit exercice qui au final s'est relevé s'éloigner beaucoup de mon idée principale… lol.**

 **L'OS est très court en soi (environ 1100 mots donc ouais vraiment très court) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Si vous avez en OTP ce couple-ci vos avis retours sont très attendus car vu que mon OTP est l'AoKise j'ai toujours peur d'écrire moins bien sur les autres couples X_X !**

 **OS – Par-delà les frontières des Hommes**

Himuro n'en était pas sûr, cependant il en avait la sensation. Il lui semblait que tout cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. Pas si vite. Pas maintenant.

Sa vision n'était pas trouble contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Le sol tanguait sous un angle anormal mais c'était sans aucun doute normal, après tout. Parfois le décor changeait complètement de place et le magasin de vêtements censé se trouver sur sa gauche semblait se distendre pour revenir face à lui. C'était définitivement la pire sensation qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

Il serra un peu plus fort la main se trouvant dans la sienne, elle était grande et chaude. Le froid du soir le faisait trembler comme une feuille, cependant cette main-là lui réchauffait la sienne comme jamais personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se sentait faible et l'énergie qu'il possédait semblait s'évaporer de lui par nappes de fumées entières. Il avait des sensations de chaud par à-coups. Rien de réellement homogène comme dans les films ou les romans.

Non. C'était clairement différent.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas Tatsuya… Marmonna une voix brisée près de son oreille.

L'ancien joueur de Yosen leva ses yeux vers le regard pourpre du violet. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Il avait envie de le lui dire. Cependant sa bouche resta close. Alors il tenta de l'en informer par le regard. Se plonger dans l'immensité des pupilles de son amant lui suffisait à comprendre une chose. Toutes ces années… Il l'avait aimé. Pas un peu. Pas beaucoup. Mais à la folie. Leur amour avait été aussi sucré que doux. Les saveurs de l'extrême n'étaient jamais parvenues à s'imposer, car aucun d'eux n'avait assez de volonté pour vouloir faire mal à l'autre.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux connus lors de leur première année de lycée et rien n'aurait pu les rendre aussi proche. Cependant si _ce_ _rien_ les avait rendu si proche alors peut-être que _le_ _tout_ pourrait tout réparer ?

Il n'avait pas envie de partir.

Leurs années lycées s'étaient passées si rapidement qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être le spectateur de sa propre vie. Auditeur d'un film bien trop court et bien trop bon. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il avait posé chastement ses lèvres sur la bouche sucré d'Atsushi. Le violet s'était légèrement reculé par surprise avant de saisir le visage d'Himuro à pleines mains. Leur second baisé avait été violemment passionné, passionnément violent. Et l'aîné en avait redemandé, avide et avare de cette nouvelle sucrerie.

Les yeux de Murasakibara emplis de tristesse s'imposèrent de nouveau face à lui. Retour brusque à la réalité. Lui-même ne se considérait pas comme une personne voulant fuir ses problèmes, malgré tout en ce moment-même, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose... S'endormir dans les bras de son amant et rêver pour l'éternité. Rêver du futur dont il avait été persuadé de mériter. Qu'ils auraient dû avoir si tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu.

Sa troisième année de lycée avait sans aucun doute était la plus diversifié en terme de sentiments. Murasakibara ayant un an de moins que lui, ils ne seraient donc plus dans la même équipe de basket, plus dans le même lycée ni même dans le même lit. C'était avec ces pensées qu'il avait voulu vivre de fond en comble sa dernière année.

Ce fut d'ailleurs durant cette période qu'Himuro fit la première fois l'amour avec Murasakibara. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette pensée et il était persuadé qu'un faible sourire pointait sur ses lèvres. Il n'aurait su d'écrire avec des mots ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là. Mélange de plaisir intense, d'amour sans frontières, volonté de repousser ses limites jusqu'au petit matin. Le mélange de leurs corps, de leurs bouches, de leurs sueurs, de leur amour.

Qui donc pouvait trouver à cela quelque chose d'ignoble ?

L'amour en lui-même était-il ignoble ?

\- Tatsuya… Je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas seul…

Ou alors peut-être était-ce parce que lui-même était un homme et que celui qu'il aimait était un homme ?

Deux individus semblables ne seraient donc pas en possibilité de s'aimer ?

\- Je vais le tuer… Grogna Murasakibara avec un son de hoquet dans la voix. Je vais le tuer pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce que lui-même n'était pas assez bon pour Atsushi ?

Peut-être qu'au final il méritait cette atroce séparation parce qu'il n'était pas celui qu'Atsushi méritait ?

\- Ne lâche pas ma main Tatsuya ! S'exclama avec force la voix du violet.

Cependant Himuro l'entendait à peine. La foule autour de lui semblait n'émettre aucun bruit. Et pourtant il pouvait voir des bouches remuer. Des bouches par lesquelles auraient dû sortir des sons. Mais à quoi bon entendre des sons lorsqu'il ne nous restait que si peu de temps ? À quoi bon serrer cette main si réconfortante si lui-même ne sera en droit de n'en garder aucun souvenir ?

Pour sa première année universitaire il avait décidé d'aller étudier dans l'une des universités les plus réputées du pays, qui lui permettrait de poursuivre un parcours linguistique. Tous les week-ends, il avait eu l'occasion de revenir chez lui, chez eux. Le rêve aurait dû continuer. Cependant tout avait déraillé à partir de ce point-là.

Kise l'avait fait entrer dans une agence de mannequinat et depuis les deux garçons s'entendaient à merveille. Ils étaient très proches et tout cela n'aurait dû que renforcer le bonheur parfait dans lequel il avait plongé depuis son arrivée au Japon.

À l'université. _Il y avait bien eu ce garçon bizarre._

Il avait été stupide. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Il aurait dû le voir dans sa façon de le fixer. Il aurait dû voir la jalousie et le dégoût. La colère et la détresse. La haine et l'envie.

Ce garçon, fan inconditionnel du mannequin Kise Ryouta. Ce dernier ayant osé se mettre en couple avec Aomine Daiki, une brute du basket sans cervelle. Il avait osé revendiquer son homosexualité. Kise Ryouta et Aomine Daiki. Deux hommes. Équation incompatible. Selon certaines personnes cette maladie de l'homosexualité était transmissible. Or celui qui était atteint de ce virus de l'amour depuis si longtemps n'était autre que lui-même. Himuro Tatsuya.

Il sentit des larmes sortir de ses yeux.

Son mal de tête le faisait souffrir.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Même le sens de la vue semblait avoir disparu. Quelle couleur voyait-il ? Blanc ? Noir ? Jaune ? Rouge ? Il n'en savait rien.

Violet ? Sans doute que non, cependant c'était une couleur qu'il appréciait. Alors il l'imagina.

 _Il le sentait_.

C'était sans doute ça la mort. Être condamné à réfléchir sur sa propre vie pour l'éternité. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir eu le temps de dire au revoir.

Au revoir.

Oui, mais à qui ?

Tâche délicate de violet.

Il aurait dû le savoir.

Il aurait dû se souvenir de ce prénom.

Cependant aucune pensée ne parvenait à immerger de son esprit.

D'ailleurs il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. La douleur, causée par l'arme à feu ayant tiré sur lui en plein centre-ville par un fan inconditionnel et homophobe de Kise Ryouta, avait disparue.

Atsushi.

C'était son prénom.

Il l'aimait.

Une lumière s'imposa soudainement. L'éclairant de mille feux. Éclairant les landes de son esprit aussi vastes et vides qu'une feuille vierge.

Il ne savait pas quelle était cette lumière ni même où elle l'amènerait.

Cependant il espérait qu'en répétant inlassablement le prénom d'Atsushi, comme un mantra, une mélodie ou même une litanie, il parviendrait peut-être à graver ce mot dans son esprit. Dans son âme. Pour le suivre où qu'il aille. Par-delà les mondes. Par-delà les couleurs et les sons. Et par-delà les frontières des Hommes.

Car la personne qu'il aimait était Murasakibara Atsushi et ce pour l'éternité.


End file.
